zeronotsukaimafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzuka: Voice from the Future Chap6
'Chapter 6: Rise to action: Mission to Germania' Much more time passed since Siesta, Julio and Osmond found out Suzuka's secret about the future. They had agreed not to tell Saito and Louise that Suzuka was their daughter, but with Suzuka's conception date fast approaching, things were beginning to look grim for both the present and future. "Suzuka's conception date is just a few days away!" Siesta said irritably as she and Julio walked to the court yards "I know why you're worried." said Julio "If Saito and Loiuse don't make any progress..." "What are you two babbling about?" said Kirche sitting on the door-steps in front of them with Tabitha "N-n-n-never you mind!" Siesta retorted "Anyway, where's Suzuka?" "Sparring with Agnès over there." said Kirche pointing to her right As Henrietta emerged from a royal carriage that just arrived, Siesta looked over to where Kirche was pointing, and sure enough there was Suzuka sparring with Agnès, both their swords drawn. After a few more swings from each other, Agnès's sword got knocked out of her hand. "I yield." said Agnès As Suzuka tried to put her sword away, she dropped it due a small pain in her right hand "Show me." said Henrietta when she got near them, and Suzuka obeyed. Suzuka's hand was covered with blisters "Sparring until your hands bleed. Can you be anymore reckless? What's gotten into you lately?" "Known each other for two months, and already you're acting like an aunt." said Agnès "That's a rude way to say it." said Suzuka "Your technique is well developed." said Agnès "Who taught you?" "My father for a couple of years, and then... you did." "What?!" Agnès said backing off in surprise "No wonder you beat me every time. I must've taught you everything I know." "Anyway," said Henrietta as she wrapped Suzuka's hand in a handkerchief "I want you to gather everyone and meet me in Osmond's office." "Yes Your Highness." said Agnès A twenty minutes later, everyone was in Osmond's office. "So what's this about Your Highness?" Julio asked "It looks as if Omeggadon's gone into hiding again." said Henrietta "Suzuka did say that he first gained power in Germania, and letters from the Germanian Government I received a few months ago report that things within the government are beginning to look strange. I've recently wrote a few letters back, but I've received no reply. As the Germanian Government has always responded in the past, this makes things a bit stranger." "What are you suggesting?" Saito asked "I believe, that the present Omeggadon, under the guise of some false name, is starting to come to power." Henrietta's words sent everyone into shock "That must mean that the 'Rise of Hogaria'..." Montmorency started "Is nearing." Henriatta finished "This is sooner than I originally thought it was." said Suzuka "You have made it clear before, that your knowledge of the future isn't entirely reliable." said Agnès, and Suzuka nodded "I say we march into Germania, put an end to the present Omeggadon, and prevent Hogaria from coming." said Kirche "Seconded." said Tabitha "I agree with you," said Henrietta "but we can't just waltz in without clear knowledge of what we're up against. Further, sending military forces to do this will only start a war." "Then what do you propose we do, Your Majesty?" Guiche asked "We can't just ignore this." "We won't mister Gramont. I'm sending everyone in this room, who's willing to volunteer, to Germania to sort this out." "Everyone in this room?" Louise asked perplexed "That's right. A group this size will draw less attention than a whole battalion. Miss Zerbst, Princess Charlotte, I know I can't give you orders because your citizens of different countries, but if you will be willing to join them..." "You couldn't stop us." said Kirche, and Tabitha nodded "I know Agnès will be going as well," Agnès nodded "so everyone willing to accept this task, raise your wand or sword." In the end, the group included Saito, Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, Illococoo, Guiche, Montmorency, Agnès, Tiffania, Julio, Suzuka, and Colbert. Siesta also agreed to come along, merely to handle supplise. So as to not draw too much attention to the group, and make it look like an embassy mission, the remainder of the Order of Undine Knights were to stay behind. "Alright, lets get rolling." said Saito, and everyone agreed "Mom and Dad haven't made any progress at all." Suzuka said to Siesta out of earshot of everyone "I'm starting to think we should just tell them. So who's gonna do it, you or me?" "No!" Siesta protested "We can't tell them, because we can't run the risk of them avoiding each other and you not being born." "If they don't get together, it won't matter because, I'll just pop out of existence, and you all might not even have the faintest memory of me." "Hey you two!" Agnès called to them "We're leaving. Lets go." "We're coming." said Siesta "Do you think they'll be alright?" Henrietta asked Osmond as the party departed "They know what's in store for them." Osmond responded "And they know what to expect. But I'm confident that it will yield a better influence on the future your non-related niece is trying to change. Speaking of which, she was acting strange when she found out I knew something about the future she hadn't told anyone." "What do you mean?" "I believe that there may be some more personal reasons behind her mission to change history." Zero no Tsukaima Fanon < Top Of Page > Table Content Voice from the Future Chapter 5: Fate, and true love << >> Chapter 7: Road to Germania, a youth bestowed Category:Chapters